Orc
Vile, corrupted beasts of darkness, orcs revel in death and destruction. Created by Hasserra before the Dawn of Ura, orcs were designed to be the bulk of Hasserra's army. Origin Orcs were already being created in secret by Hasserra long before the War of Stars began. Hasserra, plotting the betrayal of his father Yav, needed minions to follow him into war. Though Hasserra was nearly as powerful as his father, he lacked the power to create life. As such, Hasserra required life already created so as to corrupt and mutate them. Hasserra secretly abducted Elves and brought them deep underground, well away from the unsuspecting eyes of Yav. There he twisted them, tortured them, and corrupted them into servants of darkness. In the pits of blackness, orcs were born. During their creation, orcs lost nearly everything that once made them Elves. They were violent, reproduced asexually through "birthing pits" (it is unknown if they still reproduce this way, as female orcs have been confirmed), and hated the light. Orcs became the main bulk of Hasserra's army, the grunts and blade fodder that swarmed the armies of Yav. Although Hasserra was defeated, Orcs remained. Through the spite and villainy of Hasserra, the orcs were smuggled into Ura during its creation by The Seven. There they lingered, warring among themselves for countless years until they were called again to battle. Since their creation, orcs have been the greatest constant threat to the free races. They hold a deep hatred for all civilization save their own, and hate Elves with a particularly powerful hatred (in part to loathing their own wretched existence). They are defeated time and again, but never truly destroyed, and they claim countless lives wherever they roam. Description Orcs stand as tall as humans, though some are squatter and many are taller, and have highly varying degrees of body hair. They range in color from green to brown to black, though some who live underground may grow paler. They have rudimentary knowledge of anything pertaining to warfare: woodworking, forging, language (they speak Hasseric, though some speak common), and warfare. They recognize the strong and will follow those who prove their superiority, so long as they is some promise of personal gain. Orcs will often rebel against masters who prove incompetent. Half-Orc On rare occasions a human and an orc will manage to foster a child. Few documented cases exist; Half-Orcs known to mankind are born to human mothers, who often die in childbirth. Should they be born to orc mothers instead, it is unknown what befalls them. Half-Orcs exhibit typical orcish characteristics, though to a lesser degree. Most human settlements abhor Half-Orcs and will outright kill them. Like Half-Elves, Half-Orcs cannot have children. Dungeon Orcs are the most used of all classic evil minions. They can use any weapon set and, as such, are extremely flexible and usable in almost any dungeon. Half-Orcs may also be used this way with no changes, however, half-orcs are quite rare and are usually reserved to be important NPCs or player characters. There is no one-true method of fighting orcs, as they are as varied in skill and tool as humans are. Category:Monster Category:Bestiary Category:Races